batmanhushfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Hush Wiki
Updates 8/17, 8:49pm *Need to redo everything. While the Dark Knight Rises was my favorite of the 3 Nolan films, it also seemed to use a lot of the ideas / people that we had intended on using. So Nolan used: Joker/Bane/Tahlia/Catwoman/Scarecrow/Two-Face/Ra's Al Ghul. While it is not likely that you can make an additional trilogy without using any one of those characters, it IS possible. Especially if you are going the Hush storyline path. (Sans the Superman bullshit.) A storyline that could extend to include The Riddler/The Mad Hatter/Hush/The Penguin. I suppose that the first film could be dealing with The Riddler, the second with Hush, and the third with The Penguin/Hush/other? *New Idea for the Riddler. Pryce from Mad Men is out. Ben Linus from LOST is in. He's currently one of the main characters in CBS's Person of Interest. One of the most wonderful and sadistic badguys that I have ever seen. Definately worth a gamble. *Possible idea for new Bruce Wayne. Andrew Lincoln of "The Walking Dead." *Fassbender could be possibly transferred into playing the Hush/Elliot role, as I am starting to think that Jon Hamm seems a little too rigid to play this kind of character. I'm aware that this is pretty much like an entire cast overhaul, but what to do? *Title of the third film will be Catharsis. It's powerful, and means what it means. *Wondering now how B. Gordon and Jason Todd will actually fit into the storyline. *Zsasz is still a go for 1st film. *I like Mad Hatter for a character. We never have to use the name Mad Hatter as they never called Catwoman by that name or so on. *The MAJOR DIFFERENCE THAN Nolan is going to be, we need to follow the Star Wars/LOTR Trilogy formula. That means, in the 2nd film Batman doesn't win. Even though Nolan had him "take the blame." Batman still kinda won. He always wins with Nolan, and everyone else. He might fail for a moment, but he wins. Batman needs to lose. It strengthens the final film, and No one expects him to lose. Batman Trilogy: First Film Second Film Third Film The Bat Suit Like I mentioned, I'm keen on organization, so we can just create new topic pages for each thing so if we want to go on and on about say the Bat Suit, it is here. The Suit Discussion I have created a page that we can use as a discussion board. Just remember to date posts and separate them, because this doesn't always show me what is new. Discussion Page Batman/Hush Characters: Bruce Wayne / Batman Thomas Elliot / Hush The Penguin The Riddler Talia Al-Ghul Jim Gordon The Joker Jason Todd / Former Robin Mayor of Gotham, Marian Grange Harvey Dent / Two-Face Floyd Lawton / Dead-shot Harleen Quinzell / Harley Quinn Jarvis Tetch / The Mad Hatter Jason Bard Victor Zsasz Latest activity Bruce wayne.jpg|Batman harrisASriddler.jpg|The Riddler Tahlia.jpg|Talia Al-Ghul Gordon.jpg|Jim Gordon Hush.jpg|Hush Penguin.jpg|The Penguin CasselASjoker.jpg|The Joker Harleyquinn.jpg|Harley Quinn paulASzsasas.jpg|Victor Zsasz Jasontodd.jpg|Jason Todd morrisonASbarbara.jpg|Barbara Gordon Category:Browse